


乱七八糟的限制级段子合集

by carolare1423



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: I'll keep adding tags, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Female Character in Chapter1, a little porn and no plot at all, bottom Jason in chapter 4
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-08-28 23:36:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16732797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolare1423/pseuds/carolare1423
Summary: 是放随手写的车车片段的合集，作为外链[]





	1. 双性转百合

**Author's Note:**

> 是放随手写的车车片段的合集，作为外链[]

Jason温柔地拽下遮盖住Tim私处的那块薄薄的布料，将手探向已经分泌出花液的穴口，用拇指轻轻按压着，引起恋人一阵迷迷糊糊的呻吟。  
“看看我抓住了谁，一只白日宣淫的鸟宝宝。”她捏捏怀中人纤细的腰肢，在感受到对方抑制不住的颤抖时笑着凑上前，把今天的第一个亲吻印在光洁的额头上，“梦到我了吗，梦里的我对你做了什么让你湿成这样?我要嫉妒了。”  
Jason半开玩笑地说着，边逗弄起Tim敏感的阴蒂，满意地听到感官还未完全苏醒的恋人发出呜咽声。后者把脑袋埋在她柔软又丰满的胸部间磨蹭了一会儿，然后抬起头杂乱无章地亲起Jason来。有些干燥的双唇经过锁骨和脖颈，最后落到了唇上。她伸出舌尖不断地舔弄年长些的姑娘，直到Jason决定不逗她了，两个人的舌才得以纠缠在一起。  
“我的梦里都是你。”分开后Tim喘着气说道，“你只是站在那里我就这样了。”她对着Jason眨眨眼，趁着对方发愣之时翻了个身压住她。  
“我想和你一起高潮。”


	2. 一小段前戏.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 如题

“Jason……Jason……”  
“怎么了，鸟宝宝?”  
年长些的男性听到身下的人含糊地念叨自己的名字，不禁勾起了唇角。他故意放慢了手上抽插的速度，用指腹缓慢地爱抚着紧致且温热的后穴内壁，边低下头将双唇覆上Tim敏感的后颈，伸出舌头舔吻着。他能够感觉到自己名义上的弟弟在轻轻颤抖着，软肉绞在他的手指上，似乎是不愿意它们抽离出去。  
“你喜欢这样，不是吗?”  
Jason的声音比平日要沙哑很多，饱含着浓郁的情欲。是因为自己，Jason才会这样的。这个念头在Tim的脑海中仅是模糊地一闪而过，令他全身上下更加燥热起来。现在他正把自己的脸埋在恋人的枕头里，双眼合着，鼻腔里满是Jason的气息。虽然什么都无法看见，但他能够清晰地感觉到熟悉的双唇贴在赤裸的肌肤。肩膀、后背、腰部，所到之处留下一片滚烫的印记。Jason让自己的手指从Tim的后穴中完全地抽离，再温柔地顶进去，让身下的少年几乎要承受不住这份缓慢又甜蜜的爱意。Jason常常会这样细致地帮他做扩张，好几次Tim都险些在对方还没进入自己时就高潮了。  
“Jay……”Tim不断地呢喃着，快感迫使他加大手上的力气攥紧了身下的床单，“Jay……Jason……”  
他猛地睁开眼，让柔和的昏黄色光线进入眼中，然后努力地侧过脑袋。幸好Jason立刻明白了他的意思，探过身来和他接吻，边加快手上的动作。直到他觉得Tim的呼吸太过急促了，他才放过对方被亲得通红的双唇。  
“我想看着你，”Tim有些吃力地道，“Jay，让我转过来……”  
“如你所愿。”  
Jason留恋地在Tim的唇上亲了一下，抽出已经变得黏糊糊的手指，帮着他翻过身，又把一个亲吻印在他的小鸟的鼻尖上。他抚摸着对方的腿根，硬得发疼的分身抵在柔软的穴口磨蹭。  
“我可以进去了吗，公主?”他微笑起来，凑到Tim耳旁压低声音说话，边对着他的耳吹气。后者下意识缩了缩，然后主动将双腿盘上Jason的腰。  
“你不用每次都问一遍。”


	3. 23单性转

“哇哦，Timmy。”Jason边惊奇地挑起眉毛，边伸出手扶住身上人纤细的腰肢，“慢点来。”  
天知道他花费了多大的自制力才没有翻过身压住Tim. 他三周未见的女友现在正骑在自己身上，湿透了的穴口蹭着他的分身，大腿内侧还留有先前被她亲手玩弄过的痕迹。而在没几分钟前，Jason刚刚披着浴袍出来，就被Tim利索地扒了个精光按到床上，柔软的双手开始肆无忌惮地抚摸他的胸口和腹肌。少女的身上只穿着件Jason的红色衬衫，鲜艳的颜色显得她的皮肤更为洁白。最上面的几颗扣子没有系上，于是Jason便从过于宽大的领子中瞥见了她挺立的乳尖，若隐若现的诱惑令他躁动不安。  
然后就变成了现在这样。Tim的手指捏得Jason的肩膀有些发疼，她努力张开双腿，好让自己的花穴吞入那根棒状物的顶端。Jason也不敢乱动，生怕会伤到他的鸟宝宝，只得耐心地等她一点点向下坐去。他的女友脸颊微微泛红，柔软的黑色卷发散乱在红衬衫和裸露出的肩头上，显得格外色气。湛蓝的双眼中透露着认真——Tim在认真做这种事情的认知让Jason的阴茎又涨大了些。  
她今天有什么不对劲的地方。Jason努力地抛开向上挺的欲望，试图理清自己的思路。虽然在这三个星期内他们一直都有保持联系，可今天Tim还是到现在为止一句话都没说过，也没有给过他亲吻，而是直接上床。  
Tim终于将Jason全部纳入体内。她试图挪动自己的臀部，不料Jason的分身顶端立刻压到了敏感点，让她一下子失去力气向前倾去，下意识勾住他的脖子。年长的男性立刻把她揽入怀中，一只手梳理起乌黑的秀发：“怎么了，Timbo？你知道你能告诉我。”  
少女不算太丰满的胸部隔着一层布料挤压在他身上，脸埋在Jason颈间磨蹭着。他能够闻到Tim身上独特的体香和咖啡香，那是为数不多的能让他感到安心的气味之一。两个人维持这个姿势半晌没有动，Jason才听见她嘟囔一声：“我想你了。”  
“这是一个很大胆的表现思念的行为。”Jason半开玩笑地说着，嘴唇触碰着她的发丝，“我也想你了，但你得告诉我你打算继续吗？因为如果不的话，我现在就想夺走你这个小控制狂的掌控权。”  
后面半句并不是玩笑。他能感觉到Tim的内壁正收缩着，迫不及待地想要获得更多的摩擦和顶弄。幸亏Tim很快地摇摇头，否则Jason不知道自己还能坚持多久不动。他抚着女友的脸颊让她抬起头来，给予她这三个星期以来的第一个亲吻。Jason的手悄悄滑入那件太大的衬衫，顺着腰向上摸去，捧住她右边的胸部。粗糙的指腹揉捏着敏感的乳尖，引得怀中人一阵颤栗。  
“Jason…”她的声音有些沙哑，“Jay…我想你…啊…我爱你…”  
Tim被快感刺激得蜷起脚趾，胡言乱语地念叨着，一遍又一遍，听得Jason心里发暖。Tim不算是常会撒娇的人，而他只想把此刻完全袒露心意的女孩捧在手心里疼爱。  
“我也爱你。”他抚摸着她温热的肌肤，又一次吻上她的双唇。


	4. 32- love and insecurity

这是Tim和Jason第一次完全清醒着做爱，他的双手正握着Jason结实的腰部，胯部向前顶去。空气中弥漫着汗珠、消毒水和一点点披萨的味道，不是那么好闻，但Tim总能在其中寻找到一丝安心。这是Jason的安全屋外不会有的特殊气味。  
Tim俯下身去舔吻Jason的后颈。“我爱你。”他的双唇贴在那块柔软的肌肤上呢喃道。为了迎合他抽插的动作而摆动着臀部的Jason身体一顿，后穴猛然绞紧体内的分身，爽得Tim怀疑自己立刻就能缴械投降。但现在还不是时机。小红鸟勾起唇角，一只手沿着腹肌的纹路向上抚去，最后停留在饱满的胸肌上。他用带着茧的指腹按压着敏感的乳尖，又用双指夹起，细微的疼痛混入剧烈的快感之中流经Jason身体的每一个角落。Tim不断揉捏着他的胸部，边在他的背部留下一个又一个炙热的亲吻：“你无法想象我期待我们能像今天这样有多久，Jason，我爱你。”  
“别这样…别说那样的话。”  
Jason被快感刺激得扬起脖颈，能够清晰地看到他的喉结在上下滚动。他沙哑的嗓音中似乎带着一丝颤抖，简简单单的三个字令他顿时失去了性事中的游刃有余。这没什么不对的——他和Tim刚刚确认关系，说“我爱你”绝对在正常的范围之内，但他却不愿听到。  
Tim的触碰，Tim的亲吻，Tim的爱，一切的一切对他而言都太沉重了。他不知道自己做了什么才能够得到这些，也不知道还要做什么才能把这些留住。Jason曾以为自己死而复生后就不再会有什么在意的事物了，但Tim就在那里。  
他取代他的位置，拥有他失去的和没能得到的所有事物。但Tim就在那里，尊敬他、包容他、接纳他。  
Jason的脑袋晕乎乎的，意识回到他们第一次做爱的那个晚上。那天晚上他们都喝醉了，在几个鲁莽又急切的亲吻后，他引导着Tim进入自己。他的三弟小心翼翼的，生怕会让他感到不适，这副谨慎的样子令他不免怀疑起其实Tim没那么醉。  
而现在Tim正在狠狠地操他，阴茎抽出去后又用力地顶进来，压在前列腺上。“为什么不？”Tim轻轻咬住他的耳垂，Jason却能够清清楚楚地听到每一个发音，“你喜欢这个，不是吗？你想要这个——你需要这个。我爱你。”  
话音落下的时候Jason射了，今晚他甚至都没抚摸过自己的分身。但Tim还硬着。他一只手恋恋不舍地流连在胸肌周围，另一只手则移到Jason腰窝处。高潮令他的感官放大了无数倍Jason只觉这快感实在太多了。  
实在太多了。Tim的身体紧紧压着Jason的，属于另一个人的体温和他的融合在一起。过多的亲吻落在他的发丝上，Jason喘着粗气，手指抓着床单，双腿有些支撑不住。  
“我爱你，”在Tim及时抽出来把精液射在他腿间的时候Jason听到他说道，“从很早以前就开始了，我希望你能知道。”


	5. omega提提自慰（。）

Tim早就为他的第一个发情期做好了准备，现在一支支omega专用的抑制剂就躺在床头柜里，但他却不想伸手去取。就放纵自己一次，哪怕一次就好。初次发情的omega总有权利想着他暗恋的人自慰的权利，只不过第一个出现在他脑中的那个身影并不能算作是他暗恋的人。  
他甚至已经不在这个世界上了。刚满15岁的少年虚闭起双眼，鼻腔中满是苦涩的可可味。后穴中流出的体液把内裤变得湿润又粘糊，Tim于是挣扎着把裤子脱掉，也不管是否会弄脏就踢到地上。  
如果Jason——如果他还活着会怎么样？假如他就在韦恩庄园里，他会闻到这浓郁的可可味吗？也许他会急匆匆地赶到房间里，皱着眉头问Tim“为什么你不打抑制剂？”然后帮他把药剂注入进血管内，温柔地帮他梳理被汗水粘在一起的头发，把他抱在怀里等到他入睡。Tim为这个想法狠狠地一颤，他吞咽下口中的津液，并起伸向自己的后穴。  
那里已经湿透了，他咬着下嘴唇，毫不费力地把两根手指都插入进去。此时他又开始想，如果Jason没有在分化前就去世，那他的第二性别会是什么。不论是alpha、beta还是omega，对Tim而言都不会有区别，Jason就是Jason. 但如果他是alpha...或许他会强忍住欲望，只是咬住Tim的腺体，给他一个暂时标记让他好受些。又或许他会教自己应该怎么做才会更好，Jason指导着他的手指探进自己的后穴，告诉他磨蹭哪里可能能够给自己带来快感，那Tim也不至于像现在这样感到无助了。他迷茫地试图寻找一个合适的角度，却感到不够满也不够爽。  
Tim的另一只手握上变得硬挺的分身，笨拙地抚慰着自己，嘴角边泄出断断续续的呻吟声。无论怎么做好像都不对劲——这很难形容，可能是因为发情期没有他所想的这么强烈，而无人陪伴使得一切变得索然无味。可能还是停下来打上抑制剂会更好，Tim眼眶有些发烫，迷迷糊糊地想着，侧过身子用分身磨蹭着床单，企图让自己更舒服些。  
他还需要点什么，比如Jason的视线，比如他的话语。Tim想象起Jason正盯着他笨拙地寻找快感源头，并在他终于触碰到那个点的时候露出像照片里一样的微笑，调侃“做得不错，鸟宝宝，再接再厉”。  
于是Tim射了，黏糊糊的浊液弄得手上床单上到处都是。他躺倒在床上喘着粗气，没过一会儿就撑着爬起身来从床头柜里翻找出抑制剂给自己注射进入体内。慢慢地他感觉到那股苦涩的香气正在散去，此刻他才猛然意识到自己的泪水被弄得满脸都是。  
也许他不会再尝试自己做了。


End file.
